The goal of this training grant is to educate imaging scientists in the application of advanced neuroimaging methods in the study of normal and abnormal brain development, the assessment and evaluation of diseases involving the central nervous system in children, and the study of how those diseases affect normal brain development and recovery (i.e. reorganization and plasticity). Neuroimaging is now, and will continue to be, one of the most important tools available for the study of both normal and abnormal brain development. We believe that currently a pool of well-trained imaging researchers in pediatric neuroscience does not exist in sufficient numbers to meet future demands in academic programs and in industry. The primary goal of this training program is to begin to provide a pool of imaging researchers well trained in both the imaging sciences as well as the biology of the developing brain. Two levels of training are proposed. The first will involve the training of 3 predoctoral graduate students from the Department of Biomedical Engineering at the University of Cincinnati who will take classes in basic and advanced imaging methods, anatomy and physiology, embryology, biochemistry, research methods (Research Design and Biostatistics), developmental biology and computer science. Their dissertation will focus directly on imaging applications in developmental neuroscience. The duration of training will be approximately 5 years and will culminate in both a M.S. and Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering with a focus on pediatric neuroimaging. The second will serve as an integrative training opportunity and will involve the training of 4 postdoctoral fellows pulling from a variety of disciplines including neuroimaging, psychiatry, psychology, neurology, rehabilitation, biochemistry and basic neuroscience in pediatrics to focus on neuroimaging applications in their subspecialty. The goal of such an approach is to integrate imaging across multiple pediatric neuroscience disciplines, and is consistent with the interdisciplinary goals of the Imaging Research Center (IRC) at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC). These fellowships will be for a two-year period. Faculty of this training program will pull from a variety of pediatric neuroscience disciplines; all currently active in research which involves some aspect of pediatric neuroimaging as it applies to childhood CNS disease or development. We expect that trainees from this program will have good success in moving on to careers in both academia and industry as a result of this interdisciplinary approach.